super4fandomcom-20200215-history
Sharkbeard
Sharkbeard is the leader of the Pirates in Gunpowder Island and is one of the main antagonists in the series. Personality Sharkbeard is seen to be extremely greedy, ill-tempered and self-centred, as well as gullible and clueless at times. He will usually stage being nice and approachable just to get what he wants from those around him. But despite this however, Sharkbeard does have his occasions where he isn't so ill-natured. Relationships * Ruby Sharkbeard is seen to have quite the large disliking towards Ruby due to her being female as females are considered ' Bad luck ' in pirate beliefs, though his bitterness towards her mainly stems of her being the cause of Rubens' retirement in pirating. * Rubens Sharkbeard was likely close to Rubens, going as far as to title him his best swordsmen-implying either Rubens was the best swords fighter in his crew or Sharkbeard simply admired his swordsmenship. Name in other languages * Barbe de Requin ( French ) * Barba Squalo ( Italian ) * Barba de Tiburón ( Spanish ) * Rekinobrody ( Polish ) * Haaibaard ( Dutch ) * 샤크비어드 ( Korean ) * ひげ海賊鮫 ( Japanese ) * 夏克彼尔德 ( Chinese ) * Акулья Борода ( Russian ) Trivia * In certain episodes, there is an animation error where Sharkbeard can be seen wearing his old hat, the same hat which Ruby stole. * Despite Sharkbeard's hatred towards Ruby, there are times he can be kind-spirited towards her. This doesn't last very long however. * Although Sharkbeard is one of the main villains in the show, he is usually seen as more of a neutral kind of antagonist. Most noticeably in Season 2. * Sharkbeard is seen to show a huge interest in poetry. As noticed in season 2 episode Poetry Party. * Sharkbeard seems to show interest in mythical creatures, most noticeably Unicorns and Mermaids. * In season 2 episode Chasing the Chameleon, one of Sharkbeard's crew members mentions to the main 4 that it's Sharkbeard's birthday. Twinkle asks this crew member how old Sharkbeard is, in which they simply reply with '' The age of the Captain? ''. * Season 2 episode Chasing the Chameleon first aired with the French dub on the 10th of November 2017. The episode being centred on Sharkbeard's birthday it's possible that he was born the same day as the episode's airing, though due to lack of context given on the plot's timezone it's uncertain when his birthday actually is. * In the Sharkbeard's Ship's Log printable game from the official Playmobil website, Sharkbeard writes a series of " pirate tests " in which the player(s) must achieve to prove themselves worthy of possessing his treasure, one that is most precious to him. The game is shown to be dated in the year 1779, possibly making Sharkbeard 38 years old at the time of writing, meaning he was born in 1741. However this is highly unlikely to be canon in the show itself. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Pirates